Question: Compute $\tan 0^\circ$.
Answer: Rotating the point $(1,0)$ about the origin by $0^\circ$ counterclockwise gives us the point $(1,0)$, so $\tan 0^\circ = \frac{\sin 0^\circ}{\cos 0^\circ} = \frac{0}{1} = \boxed{0}$.